


Hard Knocks

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy's a badass, F/M, Kissing, Sonic AU, Sonic wears pants because yeah, an erection euphemism, bigdadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Sonic learns an important lesson of why he should never spar with Amy





	Hard Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, another story based off of good ol' Bigdad and his Sonic AU so surprise surprise. All characters are of legal age.

“Has anyone ever told you that hammer’s huge?”

“I could say the same thing about your mouth.”

Ever the snarker she was. Amy Rose always did make it clear that she never took any guff; not from him or from any other poor soul who tried to question her leadership. She was confident in her skills and in her command. Sonic admired that about her. For every playful jab he’d give, she would shoot him back with one of her own.

“Last chance to back out, Fearless Leader.” Sonic stretched his limbs, shooting her a cocky grin. “My speed’s not just for show, you know.”

Amy scoffed, twirling her mechanical hammer in one hand. How she swung that giant thing with such ease was beyond him. “What? Afraid I’ll wrestle you to the ground?”

The mental picture was far from unpleasant but Sonic didn’t want to admit to that. Seeing her hardened expression as she pinned him to the training mat. Their sweaty bodies oh-so-dangerously close to each other. Steamy, hot breaths intensifying as their mouths drew closer and closer before finally-

“Are we doing this or what, Blue?”

Amy’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Ladies first.”

He watched as the pink hedgehog held her hammer to a stance. They circled the mat, eyes intensified. Sonic may have boasted superior speed in combat, but he never could match her strength. Few could. Hence when said hammer-wielding girl charged at him, he knew trying to intercept would’ve been a losing battle.

Amy swung and slammed her death maul with a frightening amount of ease. Not once was Sonic able to properly counter her attacks. She was sharp and efficient, with wide swings and strong smashes. His trademark super speed was just barely enough to keep his face from receiving an involuntary nose job.

“Come on, Blue! I know you’re not all talk!”

Sonic smirked. Amy swung at the blue blur once again, instead striking an after image. Sonic found his chance, opting to casually perch himself on the top end of her hammer. He hesitated, now uncomfortably close to Amy’s face. Sonic lost himself for a moment, taking a little bit too much advantage of his positioning. Amy blinked as the hypnotized hedgehog did nothing beyond blankly staring at her adorable face.

She wasn’t as distracted.

Before his mind could properly process his fumble, Sonic was already mere inches away from the ceiling. It only took a few moments of weightlessness for him to realize Amy had catapulted him into the air. He hardly had time to yelp out in surprise before falling flat on his head, his entire worldview now upside down.

Amy turned her head to the hedgehog sprawled across the ground and smirked. Even from the distance between them, Sonic could still see that smug grin of her’s. His eyes couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the Rose girl’s hips, clad in a pair of tight, black shorts. Sonic was tempting fate. Amy never took too kindly to onlookers, yet his brain seemed to deem the threat getting his skull caved in to be an afterthought. The blood rushing to his head suggested that maybe staying in this position is a bad idea.

“ _Lucky shot_.” He sneered, rising from the mat and dusting himself off. Sonic willed his eyes to wander elsewhere, away from Amy’s front. The last thing he needed was a black eye from staring directly at her…assets. While the resistance leader didn’t quite hold the same bust size as  _other_  members of their small team, Amy’s petite build was still enough to capture Sonic’s attention.

“Lucky?!” Amy scoffed, insulted. “You practically let yourself get tossed like one of Knuckles’s punching bags!” Her arms crossed, she narrowed her eyes. “You seem off your game today, Blue. Normally, you’re not as distracted when out in the field.”

“I’m not  _distracted_! Just…tired is all.” Sonic averted his face from her, flushed with embarrassment.  “…Rematch?”

Her haughty smirk returned. “Fine. I’m game.” She pinched his cheek like a parent doting on a complaining child. “I won’t even  _use_  the hammer.”

Great.

Now she wasn’t even taking him seriously.

–

Sonic had deduced that fist fighting with Amy hadn’t been much better either.

Even without her main weapon, Rose was still quite the fighter. Her punches and kicks were enough to keep Sonic blocking in place. Her face was steeled with determination. She had a bad habit of taking sparring sessions much more seriously than the rest of the team. Concentration was escaping him. Amy was hardly breaking a sweat yet Sonic was having difficulty just trying not to stare directly into her eyes.

Those alluring green eyes…

His brain yelled at him to at least try to look like he was putting up a fight. The last thing Sonic wanted was for her to think was that he was going easy on purpose. Fist locked, caution thrown into the wind, and without so much as a second thought, Sonic threw a punch. A calculated risk he dared to take.

But boy, did he suck at math.

Amy didn’t even need to blink. She grabbed his arm as quickly as he threw it. With a mighty swing, she felled the blue hedgehog onto his back. And with insult to injury, she pinned him, her hands and lower legs restricting his limbs.

Her face was a short distance away from his. Her quills were now hanging next to each side of his face. Amy was speaking, probably gloating about yet another tally mark on her side of the imaginary scoreboard, but Sonic brain was too hopped off of the dopamine rush to truly register what she was saying.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit she’s too close way too close oh fuck ok whatever you do don’t panic_

His body froze. He focused on Amy’s lips, his cheeks tinted pink as his thoughts drifted towards pressing his against them. Why did she smell so nice? Almost like strawberries…

He chastised himself for letting his eyes wander. Amy’s petite breasts dangled just above his face. All he’d need to do was just reach up and…

-cover that bulge in his pants.

The pink hedgehog was entirely oblivious to his plight. She was satisfied enough seeing the usually cocky and confident hedgehog now easily subdued beneath her.

“Another one for me.” Amy boasted smugly.

Sonic didn’t respond. What would he even say?  _Sorry Ames, can’t talk because of the raging hard-on I got from staring at your tits and ass like a creepazoid_. Why was she so  _close_? This was driving him crazy. His head and thoughts were muddled, unable to concentrate on anything other than her.

Amy finally took notice of his blushing face. His expression was strained as if he couldn’t formulate a response even if he wanted to. “You all right in the head, Blue? You’ve been acting wei- _MMPH_?!!”

Sonic was swift, his urges finally hitting their peak. His arms lightly grabbed her shoulders, his face rising to meet hers. He felt her soft, warm lips pressed against his before she could even finish talking. He was sure to catch some heat from her after this, a black eye and a bruised cheek at the very  _least_ , he surmised. His eyes shut tight, hoping to keep himself from seeing the flames of pure death and murder that was sure to be smoldering in her eyes.

Amy didn’t exhibit any sort of reaction, merely frozen in place while Sonic’s lips planted gently on hers. That had to be a good sign right? The seconds trudged by like days. Sonic didn’t know what to do, too afraid to even move. Weren’t kisses supposed to be romantic? This just felt like he was delaying his own impending doom.

The very moment Sonic broke the kiss, his heart raced. It was just one simple kiss yet he felt as though he had been running nonstop for a full week straight. He allowed himself to open his eyes, hoping and praying he wasn’t going to lose them seconds later.

In the many years Sonic had known Amy, he had come to learn that the Rose girl had been at her most terrifying when she displayed  _no_  emotion. Her eyes would be static and distant, her mouth holding neither a frown nor a smile, and her stare all but adrift in space. He didn’t know what was going on in her head but he had to assume that her true feels must be too intense for her to even express visually.

“ _Oh geeze_.” Sonic sputtered. He panicked, unsure of how to even respond. He spouted out hastened apologies, all while trying to avert his gaze from her piercing eyes. “I-I don’t know why I did that, I’m-I’m so sorry I just-“

Amy surprised him as she put a finger on his rambling mouth, effectively shushing him.

“Shut up. And do that  _again_.”

_Beat._

“…Yes ma’am.”


End file.
